convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Heavy Saga
'' '' The Heavy Saga is an anthology series of canon side stories narrated by members of three organizations featured within the Convergence Series. It began on July 10, 2016, and ended on September 4, 2016. * Part 1 - Short Change Hero * Part 2 - What Makes A Good Man? * Part 3 - Can't Play Dead Characters * Akane Tsunemori * Carissa * Carth Onasi * Fiamma of the Right * Knight Leader * Michiru Matsushima * Ollerus * Revolver Ocelot * Riesbyfe Stridberg * Ritsuko Akagi * The Russian * Warren Vidic Story Details Chapter 1 - "Short Change Hero" Disguised as a native of the Fallout Alpha world, on orders from the Coalition, Revolver Ocelot tracks down Warren Vidic, head of the Multiversal Templars, down to a secluded fortress where he storms the area by himself, taking down the guards that stood in his way. Infiltrating his way into the compound, he comes face to face with Vidic, who manages to escape (though his control over the Templar Order has become shattered by now due to repeated interferences with his plans), thanks to the intrusion of his bodyguard, the Russian, who engages with Ocelot in a heated battle. After the lengthy battle, Ocelot stands victorious, and as he examines the place, hoping to find some semblance of what Vidic was researching, he finds a mysterious spearhead, belonging to a dismantled spear called "Gungnir," as he discovers when Fiamma of the Right and a mysterious figure named Ollerus suddenly appear, attempting to take the head for themselves. Ocelot refuses, stating that the spearhead is now the property of the Coalition, but before he could say more, Ollerus uses his magic power to knock Ocelot into the wall, incapacitating him and calling him a liar, evidently able to "see through him," as he stated cryptically. With that, Fiamma of the Right uses his Holy Third Arm, which still contains residual traces of the power of the Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, to make Ocelot "disappear," which has him end up appearing in Rapture. Chapter 2 - "What Makes A Good Man?" On a day like any other, Akane Tsunemori is seen working at her post at the United Nations base. After going on a small break, she idly thinks about her working relationships with the others, starting with Robin Aquilus, musing to herself on how he functioned as a "good person." In the midst of her daydreams, she was be interrupted by Carth Onasi, who requested that she make some copies of some sensitive documents delivered to headquarters by an unidentified informant, and then to send them straight to the acting second-in-command of the organization, Ritsuko Akagi. Akane questions what the documents are and why they might be considered sensitive. As Carth leaves, Akane also takes some time to muse about if Carth could be considered a "good man" the same way Robin could be. After doing as instructed and copying the documents in the copy room, Akane, driven by curiosity, begins to peek at what the papers in question might be, only to be startled when Ritsuko appeared, prompting her to hand over the folder, though not without Ritsuko explaining that the documents were, in question, blueprints of The Torch, a Coalition training ground for their recruits. Ritsuko's very presence unnerves Akane, prompting her to begin to leave. She is dismissed by Ritsuko, but not before the older woman suggested to Akane that she not stick her nose in business that doesn't concern her, and taking off with the folder with that. Akane is left by herself to wonder about Ritsuko's true intentions and nature, and if it made her a good person as well. It is stated that unbeknownst to Ritsuko, who had stated that she delivered the papers to Robin, she never did, and that the Coalition had yet to formally inform the United Nations of the existence of The Torch, the inside source being someone Akane could never expect. Chapter 3 - "Can't Play Dead" Within the House of Mystery, the HQ of the Multiverse Emergency Unit, Knight Leader muses to himself about various things, left bored after Carissa, his employer, had left along with a few other members of the organization to investigate a mysterious anomaly. He wonders why the organization does not allow for males to join, not that he was personally interested, as he is aware of the activities of Lucifer Anghelscu. While he is lost in his thoughts, he is pulled back by a member of the M.E.U. named Michiru Matsushima. After an odd conversation with her, she asks if he'd like to have a snack with her. The two of them are then seen eating some cheesecake with some tea, though Knight Leader is too lost in thought to converse with her, the man recounting his past and Carissa's, how he could never feel comfortable returning to his home world. Eventually, he and Michiru manage to spark a small conversation about the organization's policy of letting in male members, though before long, Carissa appeared, having returned from her recon mission with the other members, before having Knight Leader follow her to look at what they had discovered. What the party had discovered turned out to be a silver-haired woman dressed in clothing resembling a holy knight's. Though initially in a comatose state, she eventually awakened, and revealed her name to be Riesbyfe Stridberg. Trivia * The name "The Heavy Saga" comes from the motif of the chapters being named after songs by the band, The Heavy. * The original title for the first chapter was intended to be "What Makes A Good Man?" This would later go on to become the title of the second chapter, which in turn was originally intended to be titled "Same Ol'." * Each chapter takes place relatively during the same period of time to illustrate a sense of "normalcy" in the day to day lives of workers within the represented organizations. * The first chapter technically serves as a quasi-prequel to Restless in Rapture, ''but also alludes to ''Right Hand of the Magic God. Many characters who have appeared in the Convergence Series are mentioned in passing, such as Desmond Miles, Shay Cormac, Kirei Kotomine, Lucifer Anghelscu, The Lone Wanderer, and indirectly, Courier Six. * Robin Aquilus is mentioned frequently in the second chapter, but never makes an appearance. Asriel Dreemurr and Add are also mentioned in passing once. * Carissa was originally meant to be the narrator of the third chapter, but was subsequently replaced by Knight Leader. * In the third chapter, other members of the M.E.U., such as Elizabeth Comstock, Mami Tomoe, and Sabrina Spellman are mentioned in passing, as well as Touma Kamijou and Fiamma of the Right. Category:Side Stories Category:The Heavy Saga